Tales of a dashing rogue's daughter
by Kelly Riker
Summary: Thadium Okona, as Deanna had stated, was a rogue, rascal, or a scamp. Well what happens when Okona's actions catch up with him? What will he do when faced with a scared brown haired, girl, that claimed was his daughter and acted just like him? Read and you dear reader will find out. Please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

Okona's Daughter.

**A/N: The one and only Thadium Okona, who was shown in Outragious Okona, episode 4 season 2. The line by Worf got me thinking, and this was the result. As a side note this is one of the numerous realities Worf encountered, so don't expect things to be like the show. Happy reading folks!**

Bronwy Gail (B.G) Robbison started to grow concerned. Captain Riker said that the Enterprise was in danger. So here she was, trying to contact her 9 year old daughter. The longer that she didn't hear her daughter's voice, the more concerned and scared she was. A million thoughts ran through her head, all of them bad.

Finally, she spotted her daughter clutching two model ships in her hands, the terrified mother guess that Teri had been playing with Alexander. On ship was the _Enterprise_, while the other was a replica of the _Erstwhile_, her father's Cargo vessel. Bronwy sighed in relief, hugging her daughter and lifting her up onto her hip, while her daughter clutched Bronwy's neck, just like she always did.

**TNG**

"Mom! What's happening?" she cried, wiggling out of her mother's tight hold of her. The red lights and running people had surprised her, but when her mother was holding onto her like their was no tomorrow, she grew scared.

"We have to get off the _Enterprise,_ understand me?" Her mother's hair was pulled back and she was running towards the shuttle bay. "If I don't make it, promise me that you'll search for Thadium Okona, captain of the Erstwhile."

Seeing the look in her eyes, made Teri ask desperately. "But... Why, Mom?"

Bronwy hugged her, while running through the halls, desperate to get Teri away from the danger. "Please, Teri, I need to know that you'll find Captain Okona. When you find him, remind Thadium about the beautiful transporter chief aboard _Enterprise_, then tell him you're his daughter." She hugged Teri's head close to her bosom, probably hugging her little girl for the last time, knowing that Teri wouldn't ask about her father anymore. "Promise me, you'll find Captain Okona, Teri." She cried, handing over her daughter to another passenger aboard one of the shuttles. Robbison had tears streaming down her face as the hatch closed, sealing the image of her little girl crying forever in her mind.

Commander Bronwy Gail Robbinson did the hardest thing that she had ever done in her life, she turned away from her crying and terrified daughter to go help Captain Riker on the bridge and buy them a few more minutes.

**TNG**

"Mom!" Teri tried to wiggle out of the woman's arms and reach her mother. She didn't know why her mother couldn't be with her, only that her mother could protect her and keep her safe.

"I'm so sorry..." The woman who held her, cuddled Teri in her arms, as she cried herself to sleep. "Shhh. I know, just let the tears out, young'n."

Three hours later, the shuttle craft was picked up by a federation Starship, called Yorkton. The captain was a kind faced woman that welcomed them aboard, even though they had barely enough room for passengers. She sent a couple of her officers to ask for names. When they got to Teri, they didn't know what to do with the distraught child.

"I want my mom!" Teri screamed, frightened by all the strangers around her. "Where's my Mom?"

"Child, she's not coming back." The woman that first held her was trying to explain to the young child why her Mom couldn't come back to her.

Hearing that her mother wasn't coming to get her, Teri turned to the woman,asking with genuine curiosity. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong. She is trying to protect you." The woman's hair was starting to turn grey at the temples, giving her a grandmotherly look. The woman was also the captain of the ship. "You can stay here until we can find your father."

Teri clutched her model ships, closer to her heart, whispering the words her mother promised her . "My father is Captain Tadium Okona of the Erstwhile, a cargo vessel." She gave the captain one of her ships, to look at.

The captain took the ship, smiling at the tone of voice that Teri used to talk about it. It reminded her of herself talking about the Yorkton. "Why this is a beautiful ship, young lady. I'll have my men start scanning the area for it. I do think however, that you're going to need a place to sleep for the night."

Teri grabbed her ship back, shaking her head frantically. "No, mom has a place for me to sleep aboard the Enterprise. I'm not sleeping here."

"What is your name, I can't just call you child, now can I?" the captain asked, kneeling on the ground beside the brown haired girl. "I am captain Janna Hickory."

Teri looked directly into Captain Hickory's blue eyes. "I'm Teri Robbinson Okona."

"Good now that's out of the way, I guess you'll be staying with me until we can find your father, Teri." Captain Hickory stood up and held out her hand for Teri to grab. "Shall we?" She asked nicely.

"But what about Mom?" Teri asked, looking back at the shuttlebay doors, watching the stars in the black of space, almost dreading the answere that she would get. Knowing that she had to find her father because her mother promised her to.

"I'm sorry, Teri, but your mother is dead. She died trying to keep you safe."

**A/N: Reviews are most welcomed, I don't know if this will ever be the complete tales of Teri Okona, but it will hold some of her adventures.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: this chapter takes place several days after Teri's mother dies. And as a side note, Commander Robbinson, was one of the bridge crew personnel, due to the fact that I am the one writing this.**

Several days after Teri had been rescued by the Yorkton, she had been staying with the commanding officer of the ship. Captain Hickory could never replace her mother, but Teri had come close to reminding the old captain of happier times.

"Teri!" Janna called, entering her quarters for the night. Looking around them, she shook her head fondly. Since her children had left the nest years ago, she had forgotten how much she loved children. Having Teri stay with her brought back fond memories of those times. Spotting the girl, asleep the couch, she walked to her.

"Teri, I have something important to tell you." she said, lightly shaking the young girl awake.

Teri looked up, confusion in her eyes. Seeing that the captain was serious, Teri made room for her on the couch. "What is it, Captain Janna?"

Janna sat down, pulling Teri on her lap, cuddling the girl one last time. "Teri, we might have found your father and his ship. They will be intercepting us in a couple of hours." Teri looked up at the woman, who had almost become her grandmother. Seeing how Teri didn't understand her, Janna tried again. "Teri, what I'm trying to tell you... You will be joining your father aboard the Erstwhile, you're leaving us."

Teri turned to her, tears streaming down her face. All that she had known since she was young, had been taken away from her, again and again. "But your coming with me, Captain Janna...aren't you?"

Janna shook her head sadly, cradling Teri in her arms. "Not this time, Teri. You're going by yourself, child." Snuggling with Teri for a few more moments, Janna knew that they had to gather the few things that Teri called her own. "Come on, little one. I know you're sad, but you'll have many adventures with your father."

Pulling Teri away from her, Captain Janna Hickory smiled fondly into Teri's hazel eyes. "We still need to pack your things, your father will arrive before long."

Captain Janna Hickory watched as the Yorkton hailed the cargo ship, Erstwhile. The man that answered their hail was brown haired, with a pony tail down his back. A white shirt and a black vest were the only things that she could see of him. But what she could see made Janna sure that this was Teri's father, she looked just like him.

"I am Captain Thadium Okona. How can I help you?" He smiled an impish and maybe just a tad bit cocky smile.

"I think you better beam over, captain Okona. This might be better said face to face." Janna told him, wanting to make sure that staying with the captain would be a good idea for Teri. Janna Hickory had made a silent promise to Teri's mother when she had to give Teri to her. Bronwy Robbinson hadn't asked the question with words, it was a plea that only a mother had when she was faced with life and death situation.

"And what might that be, dear captain?" Thadium Okona asked, flirting with the female captain.

"Captain this is a life and death situation, I'll have you beamed over shortly." Janna told him, knowing exactly what Okona was doing.

"Of course. Any time you're ready, dear Captain." Thadium smiled, giving Janna a wink.

Captain Hickory shook her head, turning to one of her officers and making sure that he was beamed over.

TNG

Teri waited with Deanna Riker outside the captain's office. They had only been waiting for about ten minutes, but to Teri it had felt like forever. She was dressed in a pale green turtle-neck sweater dress, with her brown hair pulled back into a braid, Deanna ad come helped her get ready to meet her father.

Turning to Deanna, she asked. "What's he like?" Teri only knew one story about her father and she asked her mother to tell her over and over again, until her mother started to make up more adventures about Captain Okona. In the stories it wasn't about the plot or Adventures, she only asked for them so she could hear about her father.

Aboard the Enterprise, many of the other children had both mother and father, except Alexander Rozhenko. So she and Alexander had become quick friends, it helped that his father worked the same shift as her mom.

Teri fidgeted beside, Deanna, very nervous to meet her father when she hasn't even heard about him

_**A/N: Sorry about the really long wait folks, I was finishing my other books and then I got sidetracked because my horse was sick. So here ya go, I'll work on the next one ASAP**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Are we a family yet?**

_A/N: I know this is a little late, but I wanted the reuion scene just perfect, and now it is, so here ya go!_

Janna watched as Thadium Okona paced her ready-room. From what the old captain could tell of the man, Okona may be a bit of a flirt but he really was concerned about what she was about to say.

"I strongly suggest you sit down, Captain. What I'm about to tell you is highly unexcpected." Janna folded her hands primly infront of her, leaning forward in her desk chair.

"You might as well just tell me, ma'am." Thadium waved off her words, contiuing to pace.

"As you wish." Janna started to tell her tale to the man. "About nine years ago, Captain, you were aboard the Enterprise, a ship that was helping you fix your guidence system."

Thadium smiled, remembering how that was still working.

"When you were first beamed aboard, you were intrigued by the female Transporter operator."

"Captain, what does nine years ago on that little advebture have anything to do with this life and death situation?" Okona asked, confusion clearly written all over his face.

"Everything. Now sit your rear on that chair, while I finish, Okona." Janna's tone of voice wast he same as she was discpiling Teri or any of her children. She never raised her voice, but Okona immeditadley sat. "As I was saying, Lieutenant Bronwy Gail Robbinson was the Lieutenant that was on duty. Nine months after you left, she gave birth to a daughter, YOUR daughter." Her voice was firm, when Janna noticed the incredeble look starting to form in the Captain's eyes.

Contiouing, Janna finished her story. "Excatly four days ago, Commander Robbinson promised me to find you before she died trying to buy her daughter time enough so my ship could rescue the civilians."

"What's her name?" Thadium asked, slouched in the chair before her desk.

"Teri." Janna told him, knowing excatly who he was asking about. "If it helps matters any, she looks almost like you there's no denying that."

Thadium Okona asked suddenly, filling the empty room. "Can I meet her?"

Janna smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, she is waiting outside the door with commander Troi. We can go whenever you want."

Thadium stood up suddenly, moving towards the door as he talked. "Might as well do it now before I loose my confidence."

**TNG**

Deanna watched as Okona appeared behind the now open door to the Captain's ready room. He looked the same as he did nine years ago, complete downt to the impish grin on his five o'clock shadowed face. Teri spotting the man, hid behind Deanna peeking her head around the older woman, trying to get a feel fior the man everyone claimed was her father, before she really got to meet him.

Thadium spotted Teri's head and blew him away. She looked almost like him, with about a dash of her mother in her looks also.

As the years had passed, Thadium was always remembering and comparing that woman aboard Enterprise to the ones he kept encountering. And the funny thing was, the women just never measured up in his opinion. He just kept seeing brown hair flowing across the pillow and doe like brown eyes staring into him. Now faced with those doe like eyes once more, Thadium knew that this was Teri Robbinson-Okona, daughter of B.G Robbinson and Thadium Okona.

Kneeling so that he was about her height, Thadium smiled, more gently this time. "You must be Teri."

Teri started to come farther away from Deanna Troi, curious about her father. Curiousity and bravery soon won over timidness and shyness. When she was ready for bed and her mother told her the adventures, this wasn't how she had pictured her father. She had pictured him more like Alexander's father, but the man before her made those fanasties disappear and Teri Okona found herself content with the way her father really looked.

"Can I call you dad?" She asked, standing before the man that was kneeling on leg so that he could lay his arms on the other one.

"I supose you'll have to." Thadium smiled, pushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. Both Father and daughter didn't notice that the captain and commander had quietly left the room to give them space.

"I think that'll work just fine. Can I see the inside of the Erstwhile?" She asked, tugging on his sleeve so that they could go to the Transporter room.

"Slow down, my daughter." Thadium laughed, gently getting Teri to stop her forward march. "I think before we go home, you have somethings to gather. Am I correct?"

"Yeah." Teri's faced screwed up, while she thought about what she and ms. Troi had packed. "I have my model ships that mom gave me and a couple duffel bags of clothes, but that's it."

"Well before we get to the Erstwhile, we'll just have to get those now won't we?" Thadium asked, letting the young girl lead him to where she had been staying.


End file.
